A Family Again
by Kiyoshi-pure
Summary: Miley and Jake are expecting a baby. Lilly and Oliver are married. But when the family is seperated, what will happen? Luann happenes! Jiley Loliver
1. Chapter 1

**A Family Again**

**Miley and Jake are married and Miley is expecting a little baby, when things go wrong. Jiley, Loliver.**

**Disclaimer- I do no own Hannah Montana or any of the characters so far**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Miley's POV**

I am eight-and-a-half months pregnant, and Jake is so great. We've been married almost a year in a halve. I am so happy for us. Even with Hannah Montana going. Jake still acts, and I still sing, but not as much. I don't know how I am going to tell my kid. I may just end the Hannah career, or tell the world. Maybe it wont be as bad as I thought. I'm in bed, doing a bit of reading. The tabloids are saying I am pregnant, but won't tell by who. So I'm going to tell them that I was giving birth to a baby for a friend that can't have kids, or something. Lilly and Oliver are married, and live a few houses down and Lilly is seven months pregnant. We live in the same neighborhood as my dad just a few blocks away. I heard the door open to the garage, which means that Jake is home.

"Miley I'm back, the meeting went great. There is a new movie being filmed in LA and I'm the lead role," Jake shouted from downstairs, he started to run up the stairs. "Isn't that great.

I start shrieking with happiness. Its five so we decide to go out to eat. We are at Soup Plantation, because I was craving salad and icecream, with soup as my clensing palet. I was finishing my soup, and my stomach starts to ach. Suddenly I get a contraction.

"Jake I think I'm going into labor," I say. Then it hits me again, and I scream. The entire restaurant is looking at me like I'm crazy.

Jake takes me by the arm and helps me up. He then takes my legs and carries me bridle style to the car. He is driving at the speed limit, to the nearest hospital. He comes to a halt at the entrance in front of the emergency room, and runs around the car, opening the door and helping me out so he could carry me again. He ran into the emergency room, and straight to the desk. I was still screaming my head off

"my wife Miley is giving birth!" he screamed.

She immediately had a nurse put me into a wheel chair and wheeled me to the elevator to get me to the maternity ward

**Jake's POV**

I was doing my best to keep up with the nurse and Miley, but four other nurses were trying to pull me back so that they could file some paper work for Miley. I wanted so much to be with her

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" Miley screamed

I felt so bad for her, we really wanted this and she had been doing all of the work for the last 8 1/2 months and now she was about to go through so much pain, and I couldn't be their with her.

"Miley! Miley! I love you!" I shouted across the hall

" I love you too Jake!" she screamed, doing her best to reach for me, but the elevator doors closed

Ok please review, and in your review please state your vote

Should Miley's baby be a boy or a girl. I there is no voters or there is a tie, I will have a friend decide

Kioshie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but I wish I did. Did you know that if you spell Hannah backwards it spells hannaH! Hannah Montana spells AnatnoM hannaH! Ok off the subject but its cool ok! Now on with the story**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"_Miley! Miley! Miley! I love you!" Jake yelled,_

"_I love you too Jake!" I screamed. I did my best to reach for him, but then the elevator doors were shutand I was going to the third floor_

I wanted him to be here with me more that anything. We had decided to wait and see which gender the baby was. We wanted it to be a surprise. He was going to miss it all. All I could do was give birth to the little KICKING angel that rests in my stomach, wanting to get out and live with the world. I was still screaming, and I wanted to be with Jake

"Calm down Miley! He's down stairs filling out three simple forms about you, and the baby, he be with you in ten minutes," the nurse said as she brought me into a room. "would you like some medication to ease the pain of labor?"

"Yes! Hurry!" I shouted. I was in so much pain, you had no idea.

The nurse left. I kept screaming, hoping it would let Jake know where I was, or at least get the nurse to run faster. Two minutes later Jake came in I was so relieved to see him.

Jakes P.O.V.

I rushed to the elevator telling the nurses I was Jake Ryan and that I would fill out the forms in Miley's room. They immediately started fawning over me as they took me to Miley's floor. The second the doors opened I could hear her scream. I knew she was in pain and me not being there wasn't helping her any bit. I started to sprint to where I heard the screaming coming from. I burst in there, Miley's face went pain to happiness.

"Jake!" she yelped. I knew she was happy and relieved to see me cause her screaming had come to a hault.

"Miley, I'm so sorry; I promise I won't leave you unless you want me to." I promised

The nurse came with a needle full of some liquid stuff that was suppose to help Miley. They sat her up and injected it. She shrieked, but said the pain was easing already.

Miley's been giving birth. The baby is almost out. Miley is feeling very weak. I don't know how much more of this she can take. The baby is almost there.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, it is a baby girl!" He said

Miley's P.O.V.

The baby is born and I am exhausted! They are cleaning up my little baby, while I try to regain strength. They hand me my daughter in a soft pink blanket. She is so small. The doctors think her day of being conceived may be a few weeks or days earlier than we thought because she is perfectly healthy. It's January 5th. I have already decided on her name, Riley Hannah Ryan. Jake thought it would be perfect once I told him. He had hoped for another acting boy, but I know that he will love her just as much as he would if Riley were a boy. I'm starting to settle down and sleep while Jake holds Riley. Everything is quiet, and I'm so tired

Ok review, the story moves on into Riley almost 1 year old.

The best author ever,

Kioshie


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: to all of you who have read Hannah Montana, I'd like to say that this story was viewed over 100 times in the first 4 hours. I'd like to thank all of you guy that reviewed. Because of all this I am on my third chapter. The story is going into a part where Miley gets really sick, and something happens to Riley. You guys will get to decide that. Best idea for Riley will get there idea** **in one of the chapters. Because of a special request I will take a reviewer's idea into mind and do it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Claimer: Riley Hannah Ryan and her developing personality I get rights, and claims to so ha ( and also Remey and anyone else who's fake name happens to show up)**

**On with the story**

Miley's POV.

I was being wheeled out of the hospital. I was holding little Riley. Lilly and Oliver were there, and of course my dad and Jackson. Dad and Jackson were so honored to be a Granddad and an Uncle. Little Riley was asleep for once. For the last 5 hours she had been all smiles. I was the luckiest mom ever. I knew that I would always love her and nothing would ever go wrong.

I sat in the front seat, with riley in the back. She was the most adorable baby ever. She had soft brown hair, and blue-green eyes like mine.

"Miley, are you excited?" Jake asked.

I nodded, we soon pulled into the drive way. I got out and picked up Riley to take into her new room. It was purple, I was having my baby shower in a week, and Jake was telling all of our friends that the baby was a girl and that her name was Riley

**One Week Later**

Miley's POV.

I'm ripping open another present, it was a pink, lavender and purple flower mobile, it was beautiful and Riley was going to love it. The next was a quilt in shades of purple, and lavender, with little sayings and little letters embroiders on each square. Every one had pitch in and made it. The party kept going on until Lilly had this strange look on her face. I knew something was wrong. Then the soda balanced on her belly bounced.

"Lilly! Are you ok?" I asked

"I think I'm going into labor!" she yelped.

Remy grabbed the telephone and dialed 911. In 5 minutes a ambulance was there. Jake, Oliver and I rode in the ambulance. The rest cleaned up a little and got in their cars and drove off to the hospital. Lilly was screaming her head off almost as much as I was. Jake and I sat at her feet, doing our best not to let her make us go deaf. Oliver on the other hand was right next to her, holding her hand like a supportive husband. When we got to a hospital, they rolled the her on over to a room, Oliver, Jake, Riley, and I were there. They her if she wanted some painkillers. She was having a hard time deciding if she did or didn't.

"Umm…Umm…I'm not sure," Lilly panicked, she was so scatterbrained.

"you see this baby, if I didn't have painkillers, I'd never want to give girth again, trust me, painkillers are a good decision," I insisted

"is that a yes?" the nurse asked

"yes," she finally said.

After they stuck the needle in there I was told to leave. I tried to argue, but Oliver was the only one allowed to be with her. I headed over to Jake, who was holding Riley. Adorable little Riley was sleeping in his arms.

"Gimmi my baby Jake!" I whispered

Jake did so, and Riley woke up smiling, she never cried in my arms. I was the luckiest person around to have a baby as great as her. She snuggled up to my stomach, and went back to sleep. Hours had gone by, and I was worried. Nobody had come out to tell us if the baby was born. Finally Oliver was out with the worst look on his face.

"Oliver!" I whispered.

"Lilly is in a serious state and they are having trouble, premature babies can die, or the mom can die. If they are any further complications, there is going to be a C-section. I'm so worried," he said.

I knew nothing but seeing Lilly and the baby alive, and ok could help. Two hours passed, and we were informed that the baby was alive, but unhealthy and that Lilly had passed out during the C-section. The baby was a boy, and we could see Lilly in a few minutes, and took us to the room were she was.

"Right in here," the nurse said

Lilly was lying peacefully on the bed, Oliver was at her right stroking her hair, Jake and I were still at the door in disbelief

Oliver's POV

I was there at her right, stroking her soft blond hair. She and I had been best friends since kindergarden. She was the mother of my son, my wife, and the bestest friend I would ever have. She was there when my dog died, when my parents divorced, when Kelly broke up with me. Jake and Miley were sitting themselves on the other side of the bed. I gave Lilly and kiss on the cheek and I could feel some sort of energy in her body. She started to wake up.

"Lilly?" I whispered. My voice was low and hasty, afraid that the beautiful girl who had woken up in front of me would disappear. The nurse had said she would probably die, but here she was.

"Oliver, I love you!" she whispered. She took my hand in one, Miley's in the other, and regained her strength.

Hours passes and they brought in the baby boy.

"He is still un-named, is there anything in mind you had in mind?" the nurse asked

"Ulrich Nicholas Oaken," Lilly said head strongly.

"Ulrich it is," I said, understanding why. Ulrich was German for strength and Nicholas was the name of my dog.

Ok sorry it took a while, I have a life of my own you know. Special thanks to all my reviewers, keep on reviewing, and maybe it will become a sport.

Kioshie


	4. Chapter 4

Kioshie: Hi, I don't own Hannah Montana, but I own Riley, and Ulrich

R&R

**5 years later**

Miley's POV

I was sleeping in bed peacefully when Riley wakes me up by jumping on the bed

"Mom, I'm going to school! I'm going to school! WAKE UP!" She yelled excitedly

"I'm up, hey, what's today?" I asked

"School day!" Riley shrieked

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked

I saw the clock, it read 5:30, was she on some medication that made her wake up this early? I had to play along or she would be crushed.

"Okay, go watch TV while I get dressed," I said.

She ran off satisfied and I rolled over. There was no Jake though, I was confused. It came back to me, Jake was in San Francisco this week for filming his latest movie. I got up and trudged over to the shower, when I was done I put my hair up in a towel, and changed into a short white skirt with black leggings underneath, furry white boots, white blouse, and short, long-sleeved black cardigan. I bushed my wavy hair and curled it a little, put on my make-up. The clock said 6:30, I walked into the family room, downstairs, and found Riley on the couch watching a Hannah Montana video. We had told her, and she didn't speak to anyone about it, she was happy with having one famous parent the world knew about.

"come on, lets get you ready," I said.

With that she ran to her room, by the time I got there, three different tops were on the bed. She was going through the closet, trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Riley, calm down, I'll help you," I said

In the end she was wearing a deep green blouse, black skirt that went to her knees, and sparkling black flats, with white socks. She did look great, she and I went down to the kitchen.

Riley's POV

Mom and I where in the kitchen, she was making breakfast, I was so excited that I was running in circles. Mommy was making oatmeal. I stopped when she was done and sat at the table.

"okay, time to go!" I said.

"okay, we're leaving," she said

We got into a Prius. We drove down three blocks to the elementary. She parked the car and went in to talk with my teacher.

"Hello Mrs. Ryan, I very happy to meet you, and this must be Riley, Hi," said the perky woman.

"Hi!" said I said

"I'm Ms. Buttercup, go ahead and pick you seat Riley, class is going to start soon," she said

" ok bye Riley," my mom said

Miley's POV

I'd just got back and I was on the couch watching a old episode of zombie high, I was tired, I pulled the blanket next to me and fell asleep.

Riley's POV

I was in the playground, playing tag with Ulrich, Jessica, Melanie, and Jeremy, when my mom's car pulled up. She stepped out, and called my name.

"Riley, It's time to go," she said

I got in the car, and she drove off, but she was going somewhere else.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked.

"To see your dad," she said

Jake's POV

I was pulling up to the house, I wasn't suppose to be home for a few days though. I walked in, but nobody was there. Miley's car was still here, must be at Lilly's. I walked in to our room to changed into some clean clothes, and unpack. When I got in there, the door to Hannah's closet was open, I might as well close the door, but Miley was there tied up!

Big shocker! Review and I post sooner.

**I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST, I BROKE MY ARM**

**Kioshie**


	5. Chapter 5

Kioshie: hi, thankyou for all your wonderful reviews

Disclaimer: all I own is this fan fic, (no copying) and Riley, Ulrich, and my imagination

_I went into the Hannah closet and found Miley there tied up!_

"Miley!" I yelled.

She was asleep I think, but when I got there to untie her, I realized she was unconscious, but breathing. I untied her, and kissed her, she started to wake up, she broke away confused.

"Miley? You ok?" I asked

" yah but I had this weird dream were Luann tied me up and kidnapped Riley." She said

"Luann kidnapped Riley!" I shouted

" it wasn't a dream!?" she shreaked

We raced to the phone, to call the police. Once they were here, two searched the house while the other talked to us.

"ok Mrs. Ryan tell me exactly what happened"

"well I was asleep when I heard the door open, and I thought it was Jake but when I got there my cousin Luann was there and she walked in and asked to come in, I thought she was being nice to me, over-looking our history. The next thing I knew we were talking and having coffee, when she said, 'you know, it has been almost 15 years since the last time I tied you up in your closet'"

"whoa, whoa, locked you up in your closet?"

" you know about Hannah Montana, right?"

" well I'm Hannah Montana. I wanted to keep that a secret so that I could be like everyone else, and have real fans,"

"oh, well continue"

" We were laughing about our past, about how we looked identical, and about how Jake was at a movie now, the next thing I know were going into my Hannah closet, were I keep my stage clothes, and go to look through some of the old photos I had in there, when I was getting them, luann grabbed something and tied me up, ' well cous' its been real, but think its time ta end yalls career, but wait whats this photo, aww, you and riley, from last summer I think, when you went to Disneyland on vacation? Well seeing she likes trips so much, I'll take her on one, perform a little, how does that sound?' I tried to stop her, but I fell unconscious, from no water or food."

"Mrs. Ryan, can you come here?"

Miley walked over, and took the note he held

_**Howdy Cous'**_

_**Don't worry about Riley, she is in good care now! Yall wont have to worry about Hannah, she'll be gone soon enough! Well gotta ruin yalls life now, bie**_

Oh no!

Whoa! Wow!

**Bigger Shock!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kioshie: hi and hi again. Many may be wondering, what is happening here? What is the main plot? Well Riley is kidnapped, Luann is on a revenge spree, and Miley is sad. As for the plot, this is one of many, you will be in suspense, and the story may never end!

huu, disclaimer: I can't believe I have to do this all the time, I do not o…ow…own Hannah Montana.  In the words of miley, I hate you for making me say that. 

Riley's POV

Mom was driving to the airport, she said we were going to see daddy. Were on the plain, I'm eating a sandwich, and mom is writing something.

"Riley I have something for you,"

She pulls out a little stuff-animal cat. It's black and white and it looks so cute. I was so happy. When we were in Chicago, she took me to her apartment. It had a long narrow hallway, with two big French doors. The one on my right was a living room, with a big couch, that went from the left of the door, around the corner, and to the next corner, with a big plant to its side. There was a glass coffee table with a few magazines, and a TV. There is a sliding glass door that leads to the balcony with plants and flowers everywhere. The other French door leads to the dinning room, it has a wooden table with four soft, furry chairs, and a computer. The is a kitchen too, she was still in the hallway, and I was still exploring, this apartment was well decorated. Further down the hall were four doors. The two on the right were bedrooms, the first one was mine, and was in many purple and lavender colors, the second was red, and white, which must be mom's. The first door on the left was a light blue bathroom, and the last one was a closet with coats. The end of the hallway had a floor lamp, and a big black velvet arm-chair, the matched the couch in the living room.

"Mom how come we're here?" I asked

"I'll answer that over tea and cookies," she said

She and I went into the dinning room/kitchen and had sugar cookies, and herbal tea.

"The truth is that your father was in an accident, and your mom said she had to go to Europe for a few months, and for me to take care of you, your father will be fine, I promise," she said trying to reassure me.

"Then who are you?" I asked

"I am your aunt Luann," she replied

"You look a lot like my mom," I said

"Ya, we had some fun times when we were growing up, and you look just like her when she was your age, you are pretty lucky for that," she said.

"I went into my room, and decided what to name my new kitty, I sat on the bed and looked at the room. In the corner was a closet, with a purple and lavender silk curtins for a door. The were also strands of beads hanging down, To the side was a dark purple closet thing, but when I opened it there was a TV, with a DVD/VCR, and movies on the bottom two shelves. Next to that was a wooden desk with a comfy chair that moved around. Then there was the door, then came my big full size bed and a basket-weaved-like night stand lined with white, lavender and purple lace, with big purple flowers every few inches. There was a lamp on it, at the end of my bed was a white velvet bench. At the other corner was a fluffy lavender arm chair, and a book-case filled with books. I placed my cat on the bed and walked out to see Luann making dinner, it was spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad.

"Luann, when is dinner going to be ready?" I asked

"In halve a hour, can you set the table?" she asked

"Sure Luann," I said.

I set the table, but I missed mom and dad, Luann was nice though. I sat on the couch, thinking about Ulrich, I missed him a lot. This morning, I was on the jungle-gym, and he climbed up to the top, but when he announced that he was at the top, he couldn't get down. I had to help him, in the end we were laughing though.

"Dinner's ready Riley," She said.

She served out the food, and she and I at dinner.

"Where am I going to go to school?' I asked

"The kinder-garden doesn't start till next week, so you get another first day of school," she said

"oh," I replied

Miley's POV

"I cant believe I let this happen, I mean, Luann! She pushed me down a well, slipped my bad catfish, tried to blow my secret, and now she has kidnapped my daughter!" I yelled

"Miley, you can't blame yourself. That she-witch is a lying, conniving she-witch! Riley is smart, we will find her, and Luann will pay the price," Jake said

Jakes POV

I went to the market to get some supplies, and when I came home, Miley was in Riley's room, crying, she wanted Riley so bad, and I could tell.

Not a lot of suspence but hey, I update quickly. I am mad at you who did not review. I only got one from kharen, and she will get a price from me in the next few chapters, and if she reviews me now, she will know what it is 

Kioshie

_**REVIEW **_ or else Mwahahahaha


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it,

No I'm not,

Fine, I do not know if I don't know if I know If I possibly might know if I may or may not own Hannah Montana,

I don't know what that means,

I own Riley, the story, Ulrich, and choice of what happenes, and no I do not kill good characters, just bad ones, if I'm board. So HA!

On with the story?

Riley's POV (three months)

I miss mom, and dad, I miss Aunt Lilly, Uncle Oliver, and Uncle Jackson, and Ulrich, and my Grandfather. I want to call then, but Luann says she can't afford the bill. I was in my room trying to learn to read, I remember my moms email account, and Luann has internet.

"Hey Riley I'm going to work, ok" she said.

It was Saturday and she spent the afternoon working on Saturdays. So when she left I got on the computer and went to yahoo. I signed in as her. Her password was still Riley. I got on and saw that she had been emailing Lilly, in the most recent, it said that there new number was 554-6781. I decided to call Ulrich.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich, it's me, Riley,"

"Riley?"

"Ya,"

"can you hold on a sec?"

"sure,"

I heard him walk through the halls, he gave the phone to someone.

"Hello?"

Instantly I knew that voice.

"Mom!"

"Riley?"

"ya, how is dad, is he out of his comma?"

"Riley, your dad is right here, he never went into a comma, who told you this?"

"Auntie Luann,"

"You should know something about Luann, she kidnapped, she is tricky, you should know something about Luann, she is jealous and its because I'm Hannah Montana, she has always been jealous, but I want you to tell me something,"

"What?"

"Where exactly are you?"

"I'm in Chicago, on Sunflower Street, and the purple building of apartments, apartment 263,"

"ok, I'm going to hang up, but I'll be there in a few days, ok, call whenever you can, ok?"

"ok,"

Miley's POV

"Jake we need to call the police and let them know," she said

He took the phone and let them know, we were going to the airport and fly to Chicago, and be escorted to the address by the police.

One Day Later

We were off of the plane and heading to the address. We climbed up the steps and knocked on the door. Luann answered. She was shocked, she was handcuffed. Riley ran to me and Jake.

"Mom! Dad!,"

Jake picked her up, we were happy to be with her after months of separation. She got down and went to get her cat, and new clothes.

"Where did you get all that?" I asked

"From Luann. She was really nice to me," she said

We got on the plane, and flew home.

Awww, happy ending, but this is not the end, it will go on


	8. Author Note read for info on future

Author's note: Many of you thought I would end this story. Well they were both wrong and right, I am going to do a sequel and this will be dramatic too, this story will be up soon, I will not know when, but if you are interested in reading this, you'll probably have add me to your author alert thingy or look for me every day or something. This story will be up in 2 - 4 weeks, depending on reviews on other stories, how long it takes me to write, and of course you! If I get 7 – 10 reviews from you all, I will post a week sooner than I promised! I would also like to add that I accept anonymous reviews!

_**Kioshie **__****_


	9. Authors Note for date and title

_**Authors Note: to all of my faithful readers, I would like to thank-you for being smart and reading my story, I would like to say that my sequel to this story will be called**_

_**Pick Up The Pieces**_

_**This story will come out on December 15**__**th**__**, of 2007. **_

_**Kioshie **__****_


End file.
